WHERE YOU AT?
by Brightmoon794
Summary: 2 alien yang berbeda paras jatuh dari ketinggian beratus-ratus kilometer dari permukaan bumi hingga membuat keduanya terpisah dan berada di depan kedai bubble tea sementara salah satunya di mansion mafia paling dicari oleh aparat kepolisian dunia. HUNHAN FT CHANBAEK BXB YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Lensa matanya yang berwarna cokelat pekat terus menatapku tanpa berkedip saat aku menyodorkan segelas bubble tea rasa taro padanya.

Sesaat aku takut, tatapan ini terlalu tajam untukku. Tapi saat kuteliti lebih dalam lagi pria ini memiliki hidung yang sempurna, rahang yang begitu tegas dan bentuk mata tajam yang menyerupai burung elang. Pria ini begitu tampan dengan kulit putihnya yang terlampau pucat.

Dia bukan edward cullens dalam film serial twilight kan? Bukan. Aku sangat yakin dia bukan vampir atau drakula dalam cerita fiksi yang selalu kubaca.

Dengan polosnya aku bertanya "kau berasal dari mana?"

Lalu dia tersenyum sekilas kemudian menjawab "Rahasia."

aku merasa ini mimpi jadi aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali guna mempertegas pengelihatanku, tapi kau masih berdiri disana membawaku masuk keduniamu lewat hembusan angin malam ini.

 ** _《 21:32 KST, Seoul, South Korea. -Where you at?- 》_**

.

.

.

.

Kulihat dia menyodorkan segelas minuman berwarna ungu dengan bulat-bulat hitam didalamnya. Aku tidak tau itu apa tapi perhatianku seluruhnya ditarik oleh paras cantik dari seseorang yang kini tersenyum kearahku.

Dia sangat cantik dengan mata rusa dan bibir ranum itu apalagi poni rambut cokelat madunya menutupi sedikit bagian matanya membuatnya tampak berkali-kali lipat mempesona. aku juga memiliki adik yang juga tak kalah cantik, namun ini jauh lebih cantik.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" Aku mendengar nadanya sedikit gemetar, mungkin dia takut karena terus kutatap jadi aku menorehkan sedikit senyuman padanya yang mengajukan pertanyaan padaku dengan polosnya.

"Rahasia" aku tersenyum simpul tapi tidak memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihku, dia membeku untuk beberapa sekon dan itu semua cukup menarik seluruh perhatianku.

Untuk saat ini, aku terpaku pada sosoknya yang mempesona melebihi malaikat dan tanpa sadar aku telah kehilangan sayapku hingga membuatku harus tetap bertahan pada dunianya yang terasa melelahkan.

 _ **《 21:32 KST, Seoul, South Korea. -Where you at?- 》**_

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu berada dimana, ini sebuah tempat gelap yang hanya memiliki cahaya minim dari lilin-lilin yang menempel di dinding yang berwarna merah ini.

Aku bisa merasakan hawa mencekam setiap aku melangkahkan kaki pada lorong ini, semuanya terlihat suram dan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri saat melihat lukisan menyeramkan yang menggantung sempurna pada dinding dingin ini.

Tubuhku membeku saat melihat pria dengan tubuh tinggi tegap berdiri di ujung lorong yang memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan membawa pistol ditangannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, dan matanya yang lebar terus mengintimidasiku.

"Who are you?" Tanyanya dengan suara bariton yang membuat tubuhku bergidik ngeri.

"Th-that is a secret." Jawabku gugup.

Kulihat dia tersenyum miring dan aku melangkahkan kakiku mundur perlahan ingin menghindari pria yang ternyata memiliki catatan kriminal paling mengerikan yang ada di bumi ini.

 ** _《 10:20 AM, Kingston, Jamaika -Where you at?-》_**

.

.

.

.

Tubuhku sangat lelah karena aku baru saja selesai bermain dengan boneka-boneka cantikku. Aku berniat ingin tidur namun, langkahku terhenti saat melihat orang asing yang tengah berjalan pelan sembari mengamati arsitektur lorong mansionku. Kulihat tubuhnya membeku saat mata kami bertabrakan untuk waktu yang lama, dia takut dan aku paham betul akan hal itu.

Tapi siapa orang asing ini yang sangat berani menginjakan kaki di mansion milikku. Sesaat aku terpaku saat angin menggerakan surai rambut burnettenya yang membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas dan seketika membuatku ingin memilikinya detik itu juga.

"Who are you?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Th-that is a secret" nadanya sedikit gemetar, dan aku dapat melihat perubahan wajahnya yang menjadi pucat pasi.

Aku mengeluarkan smirk andalanku, ini sangat menarik. Aku merasa ada hal pada dirinya yang menarik seluruh perhatianku hingga membuatku agar terus melukis gambaran abstrak yang siap menggores di setiap inchi kulitnya.

 _**《 10:20 AM, Kingston, Jamaika. -Where you at?- 》**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya saat tautan tangan mereka terlepas karena angin yang terus menghantam kuat tubuh mereka. Ini adalah kesalahannya yang tidak mengikat erat kalung blue dark sapphire di lehernya hingga membuatnya kehilangan adiknya di ketinggian beratus-ratus kilometer dari permukaan bumi.

Misinya gagal, dia terlalu ceroboh.

"Raih tanganku, Baekhyun!" Teriaknya tapi tak cukup didengar oleh Baekhyun.

"Help me please, hyung" Jawabnya lirih kemudian ditelan oleh gumpalan awan putih yang menghilangkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya.

.

.

.

"Xi Luhan" katanya menyodorkan tangannya dengan senyum ceria yang cukup membuatku merasakan sengatan pada bagian kiri dadaku.

"Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

"Siapa dia?" Aku bertanya pada maid yang sudah cukup membantuku selama ini.

"Richard Park, tuan" jawabnya berbisik pada telingaku dan seketika air mataku menetes dengan derasnya.

'Hyung, tolong aku' batinku dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Suamiku, perasaanku tidak enak. Aku harus kesana memeriksa keadaan kedua anakku" katanya khawatir.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku akan memanggil kyungsoo untuk melihat dari bola kaca bagaimana keadaan kedua putra kita" Ujarnya menenangkan sang istri yang bersiap ingin pergi dari singgahsananya.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Appa! Kita kehilangan koneksi!" Teriak Kyungsoo dari laboraturiumnya membuat sang ayah menjatuhkan secangkir kopi yang dipegangnya detik itu juga.

PYAR!

"Anakku" Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya melaporkan penilitian kami selama 94 hari, bahwa cinta adalah ekspresi yang masih menjadi misteri. Kami tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi yang jelas itu dapat membuat seseorang bertekuk lutut dan mengorbankan segalanya"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan ekspresi! Itu perasaan!"

"Kau hanya terlalu bodoh menafsirkan sesuatu!"

"Diam kalian!"

"Laporan selesai, kami dibebas tugaskan."

"Tunggu-..TIDAK! Dengarkan aku!"

.

.

.

.

 _ **||| PROLOG 'WHERE YOU AT?' -END. |||**_


	2. Bab 2

**Gliese, 1901 Light years.**

Dalam sejarah, galaksi Bimasakti terbentuk 13,2 Milyar tahun lalu setelah melewati masa panjang dari Bintang purba yang pecah menjadi bintang baru hingga terbentuklah proto-proto galaksi Bimasakti.

Bimasakti sendiri memiliki planet yang layak huni dan memiliki sumber daya yang paling menyamai planet kami. Setelah melakukan penelitian, kami membantah _Tellus_ dengan mengganti permukaan 9,780327 m / s².

 _Homo sapiens_ , kami menyebut karya yang hidup di permukaan _Tellus_ . Makhluk yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap dengan segala kesempurnaan yang kami inginkan. Tetapi penelitian kami gagal ketika kami bertemu _Galileo galilei_ di Italia. Mereka menyebut pasukan kami _Aliens atau penyusup_ dan menjadikan kami sebagai tawanan.

"Apa Kakek setelah itu menginjakan kaki kembali di _Tellus_ ? '

"Tidak setelah mereka membunuh adikku. Kita spesies yang sama, mengapa mereka begitu membenci kita?"

"Apa mereka memiliki rambut putih seperti kita?"

"Tidak, cucuku"

"Dengan kornea Abu-abu?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Kata kakek kita sama, apa dia suka Baekyoon?"

"Sehoon, ada terlalu kau mengerti. Kau masih terlalu kecil"

"Hmm! Tidak! Aku cukup dewasa!"

"Umurmu masih 160 LY"

"Papa! Jangan ceritakan aneh-aneh di Sehoon!" suara melengking wanita dari arah teras membuat sang kakek yang terus asyik menceritakan kisah suksesnya menutup mulutnya rapat

"hoon, kau mau kesana?" bisiknya lirih pas ditelinga pria kecil tersebut.

"Dengan Baekyoon dan Kyoongsu?" Tanyanya polos.

Tanpa menjawab, hanya mengelus sepenuhnya. Makhluk egois yang telah merenggut nyawa perburuan akan ia balas suatu hari nanti, dunia yang paling diagungkan itu ..- Semua keturunan dari _Galileo Galilei_ akan menerimanya.

"Kau bisa bebas memilih bagaimana Kau _Hidup tetapi_ tidak dengan takdir dengan siapa kau _Hidup_ . Bernafaslah melanjutkan udara masih bergerak bebas di luasnya Alam semesta sebelum semua direnggut dan membuatmu ditelan oleh kegelapan"

"Dengan siapa aku _Hidup_ , kek?"

"Sudah ditulis dalam garis tanganmu, kau hanya belum mengerti."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti"

"Tidak perlu lebih jauh tentang perdebatan alam semesta"

Pria bernama _Sehoon_ tersebut hanya memandang dengan wajah raut yang tidak terbaca. Matanya terus memandang lukisan lingkaran yang paling rumit berwarna biru ...- disebut _Tellus_ .

Sehoon masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti garis takdir, apa maksudnya? apa dia akan mati saat jatuh dari pohon mangga ?. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Ah!"

Sehoon menginstal mimik wajah itu mengerti semua teka-teki kakeknya. Bibirnya membentuk senyum miring, dia paham betul garis takdir tersebut

 _Dapat membeli tamiya edisi terbaru dan terbaru milik Tamiyota Kasihura._

Ternyata dia sama bodohnya dengan keledai.

Holyshit !.

.

-To be continued-

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ;2.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bumi,** **2020**

 _BERITA HANGAT!_

 _NASA TEMUKAN ALIEN DI MARS, BENARKAH?_

 _Seoul - NASA baru-baru ini mengeluarkan bantahan terhadap pengakuan senior yang sudah diceritakan tentang alien di Mars, sekitar 50 tahun yang lalu._

 _Untuk informasi ...,_

Di bumi, tepatnya di Benua Asia bagian timur sedang marak berita membahas Alien. Tak hanya ada, Indonesia, Iran, India juga mencari empuk tentang tujuan **'alien'.**

Sebagian orang percaya tentang Alien,hinhga banyak upaya penelitian meski hasilnya masih nihil. Percaya atau tidak itu terserah kalian, saya tidak memaksa hehe.

Isu Mulai Berkembang dari pihak penyebar hoax yang mengatakan pernah bertemu, bahkan! Hasil potretan tentang Transportasi Alien mulai menyebar di Media sosial. Transportasi mirip mangkok di atas piring tersebut terlihat petang lalu di Italia, tak lama hanya 5 detik kemudian hilang di balik awan.

"Kau percaya?" Tanya gadis tersebut pada pria yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Berita tadi pagi? Sama sekali tidak" Jawabnya.

"Tapi lihat! Di instagram malah sudah menyebar fotonya, Lu" Gadis ini menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Luhan yang sempat meliriknya sekilas.

"Ya, aku percaya. Sampai aku bertemu Alien berkepala kotak seperti Adudu hahah"

"Tidak lucu!"

"Kan Adudu juga Alien, na. Sama hijaunya juga tuh" Luhan Buka Apronnya, buka Reina yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Pria ini-Luhan, sebenarnya perxaya adanya Alien cuman bukan dari mulut manusia. Dengan adanya gambar Alien hasil Photoshop yang sudah jelas sekali itu tipuan membuatnya tidak peduli.

Ayolah! Dia lulusan Multimedia yang mengerti Desain dan Fotografi meskipun tidak menyelami sampai Sarjana. Dia Ahli tipu Fotografi dulunya, memanipulasi gambar adalah bidangnya.

Sekarang dia bekerja di Kedai Bubble tea milik bibi, mengelola bisnis kecil yang sudah memiliki lebih dari 3 cabang Di pusat kelola Seoul. Lumayanlah, untuk makan dan biaya sewa apartemen bersama adiknya.

Setiap pukul 11 tengah hari Luhan selalu menerima rutinitas menjemput Adik perempuannya pulang sekolah. bermodalkan motor butut, dia mulai membelah kota Seoul yang padat penduduk.

"Hai, Putri" Sapanya lembut,

"Ohmy! Daddy di sini~" Gadis kecil itu berteriak senang berada dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

"Ah! Mam Luna menitip salam untukmu, Dad." Katanya dengan nada pindah.

Luhan hanya mengacak surai rambut adiknya gemas. Luhan mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Usianya sudah mencapai angka 23 tetapi dia masih belum merasakan _'Jatuh cinta dengan orang yang bisa kau miliki'._

 _Tidak ada debaran,_

 _Tidak ada perasaan,_

 _Sama sekali mati rasa terhadap apapun._

Luhan tidak pernah patah hati atau dikecewakan oleh laki-laki yang dikencaninya. Aneh tapi ya, dia memang memiliki orientasi seksual yang berlawanan.

Ah, lupakan.

Tidak memakan waktu 15 menit, dia sudah sampai di Kedai Bubble tea. "Baba mau ikut mengambil dokumen, Give me 2 minutes?"

"Uh-um" Angguknya tersenyum lebar.

Luhan bergegas masuk, tapi saat bel pintu masuk berbunyi Jinyi tiba-tiba menjerit mengagetkannya.

"Ommo! Daddyyy, ada Monster!"

Pria bertubuh mungil itu spontan berlari ke arah Jinyi yang tengah ketakutan, membawa tubuh gadis tersebut ke pelukannya. Dia tidak takut Alien yang sedang booming, alih-alih takut penculik atau orang yang mau menyakiti Jinyi.

Luhan menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Jinyi, dibalik pohon yang menjulang tinggi didekat Kedainya. Ada yang bergerak di sana terlihat dari semak yang bergerak walau tak ada angin. Ia melangkah perlahan, tak lupa memasang kuda-kuda yang siap menghajar orang tersebut.

Bagaimana jika orang kriminal? Pikiran Luhan dipenuhi dugaan negatif. Setelah melihat apa yang dibalik pohon-Kurasa itu hanya anjing kecil yang bisa dibilang milik Reina.

"Jinyi-ah! Ini hanya anak anjing" Nadanya terlihat kesal.

Jinyi mengintip dari selah jemarinya, "Aku tidak suka anjing! Mereka monster".

Luhan hanya memutar bola mata malas kemudian membawa anjing lucu tadi ke kedai. Setelah selesai membawa dokumennya, Ia membawa Jinyi kembali ke apartemen miliknya.

Di Seoul, memiliki apartemen mewah hanya dimiliki selebriti atau pejabat perusahaan selain itu, bermimpilah. Harga sewa untuk Apartemen kecil saja sangat mahal seperti milik Luhan. Tidak ada harapan.

Mereka hanya orang asing yang pindah kewarganegaraan Korea Selatan. Darah Beijing yang masih kental namun terpaksa menetap di Negara yang bukan tempatnya. Ya, sup sudah tercampur kimchi-tak ada pilihan lain.

Luhan menghela nafas sendu, "Keluargaku, tempatku tumbuh, dan-kematian kedua orangtuaku" kalimatnya terjeda beberapa sekon, "Rahasia yang belum terungkap, _'Seoul'_ aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja"

Drttt..drtttt ... drtt ..

Ponselnya berdering nyaring, tertera nama _'Manager Im'._

"Ya, ada apa manajer Im?"

 _"Heojang-nim, ke kedai sekarang! Palli!"_ Suaranya terdengar panik.

"Apa ada masalah?"

 _"Ya, cepatlah!"_

Tak butuh waktu lama, Luhan menyambar jaket cokelat miliknya meninggalkan Jinyi yang tertidur lelap sendiri. Perasaanya tidak enak, sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi saat ini.

Manajer Im adalah wanita yang sangat Kompeten. Selama bekerja untuknya dia tidak pernah terdengar panik. Dia mudah membereskan semuanya dengan tenang dan baik. Entahlah, Luhan masih belum mengerti alasannya bekerja untuk kedai kecil miliknya.

"Yoona-ah, ada apa?" Luhan membuka pintu keras membuat 4 orang tengah berbicara serius terkejut karna tingkah lakunya.

"Ah, kau mengejutkanku aishh!" Reina menggerutu sambil mengusap dadanya.

Luhan melihat Yoona yang masih membolak balik dokumen dengan ekspresi kesal. Dia hanya diam tidak mengambil kalimat apa pun, berusaha mencerna setiap abjad yang ia baca berulang kali.

"Direktur Kim," Yoona Membuka suara,

"Kau membuatku gila!" Kepala toko yang tak lain adalah Jung Jaehyun.

Tanpa basi basi Luhan menarik kertas tersebut dari tangan Yoona,

Ya tuhan

Matanya terbelalak saat membaca surat **pembatalan Investasi** yang dikembalikan pekan lalu. Apa yang terjadi? ini satu-satunya cara agar berhasil dikembangkan. Benar, Direktur kim yang memiliki Perusahaan Makanan dan Minuman menawarkan investasi jumlah besar untuk kedai kecil ini.

Perusahaan Lyn yang dibilang terkenal di Seoul. Apa yang terjadi? pertanyaan kiranya. Ini diputuskan secara sepihak, mimpinya dan semua rencananya gagal selama ini.

"Luhan, bagaimana ini?"

Beberapa pertanyaan menjadi dengungan yang ditelinga Luhan, harapannya hilang karena harapan Cofioca hilang. Memang terasa sepeleh tapi untuk Luhan bagai hantaman kuat setelah menunggu 7 tahun lamanya.

Sampah.

"Tenanglah, kita masih punya banyak cara" Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Satu-satunya Investor kita kabur, _Hyung-nim_ " Lee taeyong menampar keras Luhan dengan kata-katanya.

"Selagi kita bekerja keras semuanya baik-baik saja, tak apa"

"Tapi-"

\- "Tak apa, Cofioca harus terus berjalan" Luhan memotong kalimat Jaehyun.

Walau pikirannya pecah balau Luhan tetap menyakinkan pegawainya. Sementara di ambang kebangkrutan dia tetap seperti biasanya. Tak masalah, semua akan pada porsinya.

"Aku yang memutuskan," Luhan terdengar tegas "Dan, sebagai pemilik, aku bertanggung jawab atas yang terjadi."

Bagaimana tidak? Luhan bahkan sudah menyewa untuk kantor dan kedai yang dibangun selanjutnya. Beberapa properti sudah dipesan dan bahan pasokan sudah dalam perjalanan. Berapa kiranya kerugian yang dialaminya saat ini?

"Tidak, sebagai tim-"

"Aku pemiliknya, Yoona-ah" Luhan menatapnya sedikit tajam, "Aku menghirup udara segar dulu"

Luhan melangkah pergi meninggalkan timnya, otaknya tak bekerja dengan baik hari ini. Semuanya selesai.

Dipikirannya hanya melepaskan senyum Jinyi dan kepergian kedua orang tuanya malam itu. Seandainya, kedua orang tuanya tak pergi semuanya tak akan jadi begini. Kehidupannya tidak akan sesulit ini, meskipun Jinyi adalah alasannya tersenyum di dunia ini tetap saja dia juga berhak atas bersedih.

"Tidak boleh menangis" Luhan bergumam sendiri, menyemangati sendiri sendiri.

 _"Karna kau adalah kakak, laki-laki dan penerus Ayah"_

"Uh-um, kau harus kuat Luhan!" Dia mengigit bibirnya gelisah, tetap saja kata tak bisa membohongi hati.

Malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. tidak ada bintang bahkan bulan, hanya sekumpulan awan hitam yang menghiasi malamnya _._ _Tidak ada hiburan-,_

 _manusia memang seperti itu, benarkan?_

 _tapi aku akan belajar lebih tenang._

 _karena emosi pernah membuat saya kehilangan banyak hal._

"Akhh .."

Lamunan Luhan buyar saat mendengar rintihan seseorang. Dia memastikan apa telinganya berfungsi dengan baik hari ini.

"Akhh .."

Luhan menegang di tempatnya. Apa itu sekarang dia celingak celinguk bagai rusa yang siap dimangsa singa. Manik-manik matanya terlihat sangat lucu, bahkan saat kepalanya diputar-rambutnya ikut tergerak bebas di udara.

Bulu kuduknya merinding, demi Tuhan! dia lebih takut hantu daripada orang jahat.

"Akh..hhh ..."

Matanya menunjuk pada pohon yang ditunjuk tadi siang oleh Jinyi. Oh tidak, ini firasat buruk untukknya. Bagaimana jika monster yang dikatakan Jinyi benar?

Luhan mendekati sumber suara, meskipun takut tapi nyalinya bagus juga ya? Langkahnya terlihat gemetar bahkan dia terus mengerjapkan mata sisi guna mempertajam pengelihatannya.

Aish! dia tak bisa melakukan ini. Luhan takut. sedetik kemudian menggeleng ribut. tidak, namja manly setidaknya itu membuatnya 100% yakin akan keputusannya mengecek sumber suara.

"Ommo!"

Luhan berlari saat melihat tubuh meringkuk dibalik Pohon. Persetan dengan setan dia tak takut.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" katanya menepuk tubuh yang sayangnya-EKHEM! Bugil ini.

 _Apa ini masalah pelecehan seksi? Hei! ini pemerkosaan namanya! tapi dia Namja!_

Luhan Buka jaket miliknya untuk menutupi daerah-anu itu sensitifnya. Tubuh tegap tinggi tengah meringkuk kesakitan sementara tidak ada sisa darah. Luhan sudah mengecek bagian wajah bahkan dadanya.

Hanya Namja yang terus merintih kesakitan tanpa busana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, hei!"

Pria ini terus mencengkeram kuat lehernya, entah apa yang menarik. Luhan mengambil ponsel, ambil flash guna melihat lebih detail orang tersebut.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Luhan mundur tanpa alasan yang jelas. ada yang aneh disini. _Hah_?

Ponselnya terjatuh.

"Nugu-seyo?" Tanya Luhan lirih.

Orang ini hanya menatap Luhan yang tengah ketakutan. Menatap tajam pria berperawakan mungil ini dengan kornea kedua abu-abu miliknya.

 _Ternyata, dia sudah sampai di Bumi._

 _._

 _._

 _To be continued~_

 _._

 _._

 _Haiii:)))_

 _Welcome back to my storiess!_

 _See u next timee, Fighting!_


End file.
